Dazed, Beautiful, and Bruised
by Brit The Mighty
Summary: A story when the worst happens to Raven and the team will do anything to stop the worst from happening.
1. Act 1, Chapter 1: Accident

**Teen Titans:-**

**Dazed, Beautiful And Bruised**

OK --- Here's the beginning of my next fic. I've posted two chapters already, but tell me if you like and I'll keep typing the stuff up. Enjoy! And please review! It makes me feel special……

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans or any other foolish references to other products made in this story. In fact, I own very little. I own any characters I made… But they don't appear in this fic. So you have nothing to worry about.

SUMMARY: After an unexpected accident involving the Puppet King, Raven starts to act very differently, but only at night… Not a very good summary. I don't want to give it away… Please R&R!

RATING: This is rated T for a reason. The first chapter is pretty laid back, but it gets more intense later on. There's no cursing or anything, but the action speaks for itself. You have been warned.

**Chapter 1: Accident**

Silence loomed over the museum room in Titans Tower; everything was quiet and somber as the light reflected off the various objects in the room. Control Freak's remote, Trident's trident, Punk Rocket's guitar, and Malchior's book all rested silently in their place; that is until Cyborg yelled in pain and flew through the wall.

Sparks flew from Cyborg's back as he grinded along the floor and into a glass case containing Mumbo's hat.

A deep laugh came from the massive hole in the wall and Mammoth, the H.I.V.E.'s teenage powerhouse walked in.

"Told ya I could trash the tin man…" said Mammoth as Gizmo skittered in on his mechanical spider legs.

"Shut up," said Gizmo crudely. "I left the witch girl mute in the living room, where's the green one?"

"I threw him to Timbuktu man. Let's just get outta here."

"Fine. Where the heck is Jinx?"

Jinx emerged from the shadows. "Sorry. That orange girl packs a punch sometimes."

"Just find what we're looking for," said Gizmo impatiently.

Jinx lifted her hand and let pink magic flow through it. With a painful look at Cyborg, she walked past all of the artifacts in the room, sensing the power within each object. Her eyes blazed and she stopped in front of Puppet King's lifeless form. "Here."

"Good," said Gizmo grabbing the puppet with a mechanical limb. "Let's go."

A red object flew from across the room, severing Gizmo's mechanical limb and causing the Puppet King to fall to the ground. The entire H.I.V.E. team looked towards the hole they had made to see Robin, Bo Staff in hand and three discs between the fingers in his other hand. "Get out of my house," he said viciously.

"Get him!" yelled Gizmo.

Mammoth charged brutishly, shoulder outwards, but Robin gracefully flipped over him and attached a disc to his back.

"Huh?" said the hairy super-villain, before the hypersonics in the disc kicked in and sent him to his knees, clutching his ears in pain.

Gizmo came next slicing at Robin with his spider legs and firing missiles at every opportunity. Robin evaded every blow, deflecting some with his staff, and then leaped, bounced off the wall and tackled Gizmo, shoving him out the window.

Robin turned, looking towards Jinx, who was clutching the Puppet King in her hands. "Hand over the puppet," he said.

"Not gonna happen bird-boy."

"Fine," said Robin, his eyes narrowing.

Then, the floor shook, and with a slash of pink magic running through it, the floor below the Boy Wonder collapsed, and Robin fell hurtling downwards in a pile of rubble.

Jinx ran to Mammoth and ripped off the hypersonic device. "Let's get out of here!" she yelled impatiently.

Mammoth nodded and grabbed her, then leaped out the broken window.

Cyborg groaned and slowly regained consciousness; he looked around, saw the empty space in the room and groaned. "No…"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Robin stood in front of the computer screen, which displayed three large pictures of the H.I.V.E. team. "All right Titans. This is urgent. The H.I.V.E. has managed to escape with the Puppet King."

"But the Puppet King is only a puppet, correct?" asked Starfire innocently.

"Yes. But if Gizmo or Jinx figures out how to activate him again, we'll be in serious trouble. During my fight with Gizmo, I planted a tracking device on him. They're heading south, and I want everyone to be on full alert. Everyone change their communicator frequency every ten minutes so Gizmo can't find it. Cyborg? How's it going?"

Cyborg desperately drilled and fiddled with a device on Raven's neck. "Almost there…"

Beast Boy prodded Raven constantly in a desperate attempt to annoy the living snot out of her. The gothic Titan spun around and yelled at the shape shifter, but no sound came out her mouth. Beast Boy laughed loudly.

"There!" yelled Cyborg and suddenly sound returned to Raven's mouth as she yelled dozens of harsh insults at Beast Boy. The shape shifter shrunk down to a mouse in fear.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Beast Boy. Be serious."

Beast Boy stood and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Titans! Go!"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth ran through the mountain paths near Jump City Jail.

"That was almost too easy," said Mammoth.

"What did you expect from those losers?" asked Gizmo. "Got any motion in that chunk of wood Jinx?"

"He's in here alright. If we can unlock his secrets, just imagine what we could do… We could control the entire city!"

"Awesome…" said Mammoth as a spot of bird poop fell from the sky and landed on his head. "Urggh," he groaned as another hit his shoulder and one landed on Jinx's arm.

"Eww!" screamed Jinx.

Gizmo looked up to see a green seagull bombarding them. He felt himself down, and felt the tiny circular object on his shoulder blade. "Crud!" he yelled as green star-bolts rained from the sky and rocks, with black auras surrounding them, started to throw themselves at the teenage super-villains. "Run!"

The H.I.V.E. ran for it, the Titans hot on their tails. Gizmo spread his wings, but a blue blast slammed into his backpack, disabling it and forcing him to crash land in the entrance of a cave.

"Quickly! Inside!" yelled Jinx as she scurried into the cave. Mammoth grabbed Gizmo and ran inside.

The Titans met outside the cave entrance. "Good job team," said Robin, trying to be leader-like.

"Nice trick, B…" complimented Cyborg as his green friend shifted back to his human form.

"Do you know what cave that is?" said Beast Boy, ignoring Cyborg.

"It doesn't matter," said Raven.

"She's right. We have to get Puppet King back," said Robin as he ran through the cave entrance with Starfire and Raven behind him.

"You can do it B," said Cyborg rushing in after the team.

Beast Boy reluctantly followed.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

The Titans rushed in and saw the H.I.V.E. gathered under Terra's stone form. Jinx and Mammoth turned and grunted as the super-heroes arrived.

"Give it back," said Robin.

"No way man!" yelled Mammoth.

"Don't let them harm the statue…" Robin whispered to the team before yelling "Titans! Go!"

The Titans burst into action, Robin leaping high with his Bo Staff, but was thrown backwards into the cave wall by Jinx's magic. Raven chanted her magic words, and black magic clashed with pink magic, kindling little colored fires throughout the area.

Cyborg and Starfire clashed with Mammoth, Cyborg going into brawl as Starfire flung her star-bolts, as Beast Boy descended on a powerless Gizmo, who was clutching Puppet King, in the form of a velociraptor.

The raptor snapped, and Gizmo smiled as he shoved a grenade into the dinosaur's mouth. The dinosaur's eyes widened and the explosion sent Beast Boy crashing into the cave wall, Gizmo ran to the exit as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Cyborg slammed Mammoth to the ground and pinned him to the ground. "Star!" he yelled.

Starfire spun around, and her eyes glowed green. She unleashed her eye beams, directly at Gizmo.

"Star! No!" yelled Robin, as Jinx's magic flung Raven through the air. The teen witch crashed into Gizmo, and Puppet King went flying through the air.

Starfire shut off her eye beams, but too late. The ultra hot jets of energy collided with the Puppet King, and it exploded in a flash of blue light which radiated out through all the Titans, and beyond the cave walls, along with a high piercing sound. Everyone grabbed their ears and covered their eyes until it subsided.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Robin.

Cyborg nodded grimly as did Starfire. Beast Boy staggered to his feet, spat out a piece of grenade and nodded too. Raven groaned, clutching her head before saying in her usual monotone: "I'm fine…"

The H.I.V.E. gulped and ran for the exit in unison. Cyborg fired a cable from his wrist and it wrapped around them all. "Let's take these guys to jail."

Robin smiled as he picked up the Puppet King's lifeless, rather burnt form. "Yeah, let's."


	2. Act 1, Chapter 2: Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

Late that night after all the Titans slept soundly in their beds, Beast Boy sat awake in his room, finishing his comic book. He closed it and threw it across the room, it fluttered to the ground near a large pile of junk across the room and a huge crash echoed across the room. He turned quickly to see if the comic book had caused it, but there was no evidence that he had knocked something important off anything.

"Odd…" he muttered as he turned over and pulled the covers over himself. Then, another crash came. He jumped out of bed, and shifted into a rabbit. When the next crash came, his massive ears picked up where it came from. He went to the door and opened it, walking out into the corridor. He kept following his ears until he pinpointed the source of the sound: Raven's room.

He shifted back to human form and knocked on Raven's door.

"Go away!" came Raven's voice from inside her room, out of her usual monotone.

"Rae? It's me… You OK?"

"I know it's you. So get lost!"

"Get lost? You sure you're OK?"

"Just dandy… Now go!" Something crashed into the door and fluttered downwards, it kind of sounded like the comic book Beast Boy just threw across his own room.

"OK… See you tomorrow?"

"Whatever," said Raven as another object hit the door and fluttered to the floor.

"OK…" muttered Beast Boy to himself as he walked back to his own room to get some rest.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Beast Boy walked down to breakfast with a big smile on his face. The doors slid open to reveal Raven eating her own breakfast. She looked at him once, then glanced back to the book she was reading whilst eating.

"Hey Rae," said Beast Boy smiling and walking to the fridge. "You're up early."

"I fell asleep earlier than normal," said Raven, not looking up from her book.

"No, you didn't. I talked to you around midnight."

"No, you didn't. I fell asleep around nine."

"But I talked to you remember?"

"No Beast Boy. You must have been dreaming."

Beast Boy grabbed some tofu from the fridge. "I wasn't dreaming."

"I didn't talk to you. I was asleep. You were dreaming. Deal with it," said Raven, picking up her book and walking out of the room.

Beast Boy looked at her oddly, then shook his head, telling himself Raven just got a sudden case of bizarre amnesia.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

A couple nights later, both of which involved more odd incidents concerning Raven's behavior at night, Cyborg jumped in front of the television screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Cyborg, am proud to present to you… Wicked Scary 4!"

Beast Boy did a little woop-woop from his place on the couch, to which Starfire giggled cutely.

"How many of these films do they have to make?" asked Raven gloomily.

"Ssh!" said Cyborg. "Let's watch!" He hit the button on his remote and the opening credits began to flash across the screen.

Raven yawned loudly as the screen flashed the movie's title.

"Quiet Rae!" whispered Beast Boy harshly.

Raven yawned again. "I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed early tonight."

"Alright… You OK, Rae?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," she said, without slipping out of her monotone. Robin made a loud hissing sound at them, which Raven assumed to mean something along the lines of 'Shut the heck up!', and walked out the room, yawning once more. Beast Boy spared one look at her before turning back to the movie.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

The movie ended and no-one said a word for a second. Then, Cyborg flipped the light switch and light flooded the room. He was about to yell out loud when he realized that Robin and Starfire had fallen asleep, each one was propping the other up like a bizarre teepee.

Cyborg chuckled once. "I'm gonna hit the hay, K little buddy?"

"Sure Cy…" said Beast Boy. "Should I wake up the lovebirds?"

"Nah… Ooh… I should take a picture. I could tease Robin for weeks."

"Good plan. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright. Night man."

"Night."

Beast Boy walked out of the room, letting the automatic doors slide behind him and walked slowly up to his room. He reached it and was about to open his door, when he heard a clunk from down the hall, he quickly turned to see Raven, in her black, silk pajamas standing at the end of the hall. She had an odd expression on her face, one that wasn't hers.

"Raven?" said Beast Boy shocked, before Raven gasped once then ran off.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy, darting after her. He followed her, rushing through the corridors, never once using her powers to phase through the walls or float above the ground, just running. Every now and then, she'd stop and look around slightly confused, it was like she didn't know where she was.

Suddenly, Raven darted through the door at the very top of the tower. Beast Boy ran out onto the roof and into the pouring rain.

"Raven?" he repeated as Raven balanced herself on the very edge of the Tower, arms outstretched. "Look… Why don't you step away from the edge?"

She looked back at him and smiled with an odd look in her eyes, then a blue sheen covered her eyes, but then she blinked and it was gone.

"Rae?"

She stepped off the ledge, tumbling downwards into the abyss.

"Rae!" Beast Boy yelled, running as fast as he could to the edge and diving off himself before he shifted into a pterodactyl.

Raven was falling as she began to chuckle and she closed her eyes. Beast Boy grabbed her form, and stopped her descent, seconds before she hit the ground.

He flew back up to the top of the tower, shifted back to human form and held Raven in his arms. He brushed away her hair with his hand. "What the heck were you thinking, Rae? Oh, God, please be alright…"

The rainwater dripped from his hair onto the pale skin of her face. Raven weakly opened the eyes. "Beast Boy…? Where…? What the heck are we doing outside?"

"You mean…?"

Raven shied away from Beast Boy's arms, sitting up straight, and pushed her rain-soaked hair out of her face. "I mean what?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Jumping off the building?"

"I never jumped off the building."

"But you did, Rae. You just did."

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

"Are you meaning to tell me she just jumped off the roof?" asked Robin, taken aback.

"Dude, why would I joke about something like that?" said Beast Boy, who was sitting in a cold, uncomfortable chair in Robin's room whilst the Boy Wonder paced around obviously deep in thought.

"But Raven wouldn't…"

"I know, dude! I know Raven better than anyone; don't you think I know that?" He sighed heavily. "I just… I just can't figure it out, man. Nothing adds up. The way she's been acting lately. The way she looked like she didn't know where she was going. The way she laughed as she fell. And if she was gonna kill herself Raven would do it and none of us could have stopped it and you know it."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"And then, there was that blue thing in her eyes…"

"What blue thing?"

" I dunno. It was like you see on those movies where the guy's eyes go blue for a moment, and then they blink and its gone. Know what I mean?"

"It was blue?"

"Yeah. A shiny, light blue. What's up?"

"Light blue… That's something, I know it is. But what? What?" Robin muttered more to himself than Beast Boy. Then, as if suddenly realizing the changeling was still there said hastily: "I need time to think."

Beast Boy nodded and left the room.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Late that night, the night after Raven's incident on the roof, the rain poured on the roof of Titans Tower. Every Titan was sleeping soundly in their beds except Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lay awake in his bed, keeping his animal ears sharply tuned to the noises coming from Raven's room next door. He wouldn't let something like last night happen again without him being there to stop it. He wouldn't let any Titan do anything like that, but especially not Raven.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

In the next room, Raven, in her silk pajamas, slipped under her bedcovers and sighed lightly. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Not a minute after she had fallen asleep, the thunder crashed and her eyes snapped open eerily. Then a blue sheen covered them for a brief moment before it disappeared. Then, Raven smiled a deep and menacing smile.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Beast Boy heard light footsteps and the sliding door creak open. His ears stood on end. Raven was up.

He went quickly to his door and put his ear to the large metal door. He listened carefully for Raven's footsteps to pass his door, then he very quietly opened his metal door.

There was Raven in her silk pajamas, wide awake. She walked to the edge of the hall, looked in a direction and turned towards the main hall. Odd, Beast Boy thought, she knew that turning.

He crept towards the end of the hall when a loud creak made him jump out of his skin. He breathed heavily. He looked slowly around.

"B?" came Cyborg's voice from behind him, making Beast Boy jump yet again.

Beast Boy groaned. "Dude, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me."

"You're the one doing all the sneaking. Why are you following Raven anyhow?"

"Just in case, well… you know… last night."

"Right. My little buddy got hit with the love bug."

"I did not! I'm just… just worried about that's all."

"I know, man. I am too. What do you think I'm doing up?"

Beast Boy had a moment of concern. "You don't…?"

"No, man. Raven's like a sister to me. But, you just gave yourself away."

Beast Boy stuttered for a bit with an excuse then gave up and simply said: "Dang it."

Cyborg smiled. "C'mon dude. Let's go." He motioned towards the end of the hall and the two friends walked slowly and quietly down the hall.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Raven entered the main hall and walked towards the kitchen area. She opened numerous drawers until she finally found the one with sharp knives in.

She smiled evilly, and rolled up the sleeve of her pajamas. She ran her forefinger down the length of her wrist, then fingered a knife and raised it high above her wrist.

The door slid open with a crash. Raven turned the knife and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy bursting through the door in its reflection.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy.

Raven grunted then brought the knife down. Beast Boy pounced towards her but Cyborg reacted faster. His hand sprung out on its cable and grabbed the knife before its touched Raven's flesh. Then Cyborg let it whiplash back and the knife when soaring through the air, embedding itself into the back of the couch.

Beast Boy collided with Raven in ape form. He tackled her to the ground, pinning her tightly.

"No! Let me go! I won't let her…" Raven screamed as her eyes shined blue once again. Then her head hit the cold floor hard and she fell unconscious.

Robin, in a pair of white pajamas and an upside down mask (he's obviously been getting ready in a hurry), burst through the door followed by Starfire, who wore a revealing purple nightgown.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

Raven groaned and stirred as Beast Boy shifted back to his human form, but kept a tight grip on Raven.

"Beast Boy. Get off of me," said Raven, back in her monotone.

"Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy.

"And that's the problem…" finished Cyborg.

The thunder crashed, illuminating the tower in an eerie light as the Titans stood bewildered in their main room.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

OK my friends, tell me if you want me to write more. 'Til then, cheerio!


	3. Act 1, Chapter 3: Truth

**Chapter 3: Truth**

Robin paced in front of the couch as the Titans, minus Raven, sat listening to their local teenage detective.

"OK… Now that we know Beast Boy wasn't fooling around and something really is wrong with Raven… It's time for us to figure it out," said Robin.

"Yes. We must not let any more harm come to friend Raven," said Starfire.

"I think that we can safely say that this isn't happening of Raven's own will."

"Duh," said Beast Boy.

Robin continued ignoring him. "Which means I'm narrowing down the source of her change to one thing," he grabbed a remote control and pressed a button where the familiar face of a villain flashed on the TV screen. "The Puppet King."

"What?" said Beast Boy.

Robin pressed another button on his remote and the TV screen showed a map of the cave where the explosion had taken place. It showed wireframe figures of all the Titans and the H.I.V.E. during the battle that they had fought there.

"Now watch," said the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy watched as he saw Gizmo's put the grenade in his mouth as he rubbed his jaw absent mindedly.

With his finger, he indicated the wireframe figure of Raven. "Here, she's battling Jinx. Then, right…" he paused for the simulation to catch up. "Here, she gets thrown back by Jinx into Gizmo. Then Gizmo drops the Puppet King and it goes up," he indicated the small wireframe Puppet King flying through the air. "And into Starfire's eye beams. Then…"

"Boom," said Cyborg half-heartedly. The screen flashed blue as the explosion radiated out from the Puppet King.

"See my point?"

"No," replied Starfire sweetly.

Robin rewound the tape and paused it just as the Puppet King radiated the blue blast. He then indicated the wireframe Raven. "She's right next to the blast. She's the first to be hit."

Beast Boy stood up and looked at the screen. "So…"

Robin finished for him. "That blast affected Raven. Possibly by putting another person's mind and soul inside her body."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Raven sat alone in her room, thinking. Every night this week she had woken up in a different place than she had fallen asleep, and she was generally a pretty sound sleeper. But, more disturbing, every night she had woken up with her room wrecked; her books thrown all over the place, her ornaments knocked to the ground, her diaries torn and ruined. Of course, she wouldn't mention any of this to the rest of the team. They'd overreact, especially Beast Boy.

But the last two nights had become even more disturbing. The first night she woke up in Beast Boy's arms in the pouring rain on the roof, the second in the kitchen with Beast Boy restraining her. Both times he had said that she, Raven, had tried to commit suicide.

She knew that wasn't possible. It couldn't have been possible. But the more her thoughts dwelled on the subject, the more she worried. Beast Boy's and Cyborg's words rang in her head.

"Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know."

"And that's the problem…"

Was there someone inside of her? Controlling her body in the deep dark of the night? Concern flashed through her for a brief moment, before she regained her cool.

But, she couldn't drop it. She needed proof that she was still in control, proof that there was no one but her own emotions lurking deep down in her soul.

She walked to her dresser and looked deep into her mirror and gasped with apprehension. Time to find the proof, she thought to herself.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Beast Boy got intelligent. "But wouldn't it be the Puppet King himself? Presumably he wants to be able to be free again so wouldn't he use Raven?"

Robin looked at him. "That's what I thought at first, but then I realized that it isn't that simple."

"What?" said Cyborg.

"Last time when Puppet King's powers didn't work properly Raven and Starfire ended up switching bodies. When Puppet King was 'forced' to use his powers, they might not have worked to their full extent, not giving him control of Raven, but instead making Raven switch bodies with someone yet again."

"That doesn't make sense. She's perfectly fine during the day," pointed out Cyborg.

"Another puzzle. But I think that the switch was only one way, putting someone else in Raven's body. During the day, Raven's conscious mind is able to shrug off any influence the other person may have. But at night, when she's sleeping, she can't exercise that control and the other soul takes over."

"Then the answer to this conundrum is simple," said Starfire. "The other soul must be someone who was in the radius of the explosion."

"That makes it between Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth," said Cyborg.

"Once again. Not that simple," said Robin. He pressed his trusty remote again and it showed the outside of the cave. "The blast went through the cave walls, covering about a third of the city before it dissipated. It could be anyone in that third."

"Great," said Cyborg.

"It gets worse," continued Robin. "That third includes Jump City Jail and this Tower. Anyone of our past foes or anyone in that third of the city could be behind this."

"Dude," said Cyborg. "That's like a million people."

"I know," said Robin.

"Then what is it we do?" asked Starfire.

"Well, I can narrow it down a bit," said Robin.

"How?" asked Beast Boy.

"If someone is possessing Raven's body, then they would have a perfect opportunity to take every single one of us out. However, our culprit only goes after Raven. We have someone who holds a serious grudge against Raven."

"Raven's taken down dozens of criminals; any one of them could want her dead," said Beast Boy.

"I know, but at least it's a start."

Beast Boy sighed.

"So Boy Wonder, what do we do?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm going to go to the local jail, and have a walk around. Cyborg, Starfire; go into the city and try and find anyone who holds something against Raven. Both of you use Cyborg's virtual reality rings. The people of Jump City will respond better to two normal people than an alien and a robot."

Starfire and Cyborg nodded.

"C'mon Star, I've got some rings up in my room," said Cyborg and the two left.

"What about me?" asked Beast Boy.

"You have to stay and keep an eye on Raven. And not just if she's possessed again - this is a traumatic experience for her, make her comfortable."

Beast Boy nodded before Robin clapped him on the back.

"We'll find this guy, B. No harm will come to Raven."

"I know. Just be quick, OK?"

Robin nodded then ran towards the garage and his motorcycle, the he quickly stopped and turned back to Beast Boy.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing. The blast covered this tower."

"So?"

"There's a villain with a serious grudge against Raven in the top room."

"Malchior…"

Robin nodded. "Just go and check if there's anything weird with his book or with the Puppet King himself. He's still a suspect as well."

"Got it. Good luck."

"You too," said Robin before rushing out towards the garage.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Beast Boy walked into the museum room and walked over to the glass case with Malchior's book. He knew very little about Raven's encounter with him, except what she had shared with the team. But everyone knew that Raven had cause the dragon an incredible amount of pain, and they all knew that he'd want revenge.

He opened the case, then the cover of the book and flicked through the pages. He looked down at the picture of Rorek and Malchior battling each other around the mountain. But, there was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the eerie feeling of jealously that rose in his stomach whenever he was around the book, so he placed the book back in its case.

Frustrated, Beast Boy walked over to the glass case that held the lifeless form of the Puppet King. He carefully opened the case and pulled out his wooden body.

"What did you do to her?"

The Puppet King looked back at him, still and silent. Beast Boy was sure he saw a smile sneak onto his wooden lips.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy yelled angrily, hurling the puppet through the room. It clattered against the wall and fell to the floor as lifeless as ever.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Cyborg and Starfire, disguised with Cyborg's rings, walked around the streets of Jump City. Thanks to the virtual reality in the rings, Cyborg looked like a muscular African-American with jeans and a black t-shirt and Starfire was a pretty Asian girl wearing a white button-up shirt and a skirt.

Cyborg tapped Starfire on the back. "We'll check the police station first. From now on, I'm Vic and you're Kori, OK?"

Starfire nodded, indicating she understood, and the two walked into the station.

"Hi there. What can I do you for?" said a policeman at the main desk.

Cyborg took a worried glance at Starfire. "Err… Yeah. A friend of mine was brought in here earlier for questioning. I was wondering where he is."

"What's his name?"

Cyborg panicked slightly and stuttered. Starfire took over. "Our friend uses many names. What names do you have in your computer?"

"More aliases, huh? We get that a lot. One second."

They waited a minute or two as the policeman tapped away at his keyboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the cop. "Looks like our server's down. It's been a tough week."

"Lots of criminals, huh?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah."

"The Teen Titans can assist you with the criminals if you wish," said Starfire.

"You know kid," said the cop leaning in a bit. "Just between you and me, I wouldn't trust the Teen Titans as far I could throw them."

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, OK. I'd trust that Robin fellow, and the other three maybe, but that dark girl… What's her name?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah. Raven. I don't like the look of her. I don't like the look of her at all."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Robin walked through the heavy doors of Jump City Jail. He was quickly greeted by the head guard, Mr. Edward West. The older man extended his hand in welcome.

"Robin. Long time no see."

Robin took his hand and shook it. "Not much point coming down here anymore. Your guards seem to have everything under control."

Edward smiled as they began to walk through the corridors. "I'll take that as a compliment. But what seems to be the trouble?"

"We have a situation. We have reason to believe that someone inside this prison might be trying to kill Raven."

"I can assure you that not one of them has gotten out."

"I'm aware of that. But nonetheless I need to see anyone with a grudge against Raven."

"Hmm… This is tough. Raven doesn't exactly have a fan club here. Even some of the guards say that she should be locked up in here with these lowlifes."

"Raven is not dangerous. She's just different."

"I know. But others don't. Your culprit might not be bound to a known criminal Robin. But if you'll draw up a list of names, I'll happily arrange meetings with them."

"Here's a list I made earlier and if possible could you arrange a meeting with some of the guards who don't appreciate Raven very much."

"You got it."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Raven came out of the mirror, scared and alone. She seeped down to her knees on the floor and let her eyes widen as she breathed heavily. There was something inside her. A dark shadow lurking in the corridors of her mind, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Raven?" came Beast Boy's voice from outside the door.

"What?" said Raven, keeping her monotone in check.

"You're breathing pretty hard. You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Open the door Rae."

"No."

"Don't make me knock it down."

Raven sighed and walked over to open the door. Beast Boy stood outside, reeking of concern. "I said I'm fine," she told him.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…" She bowed her head.

"Just what, Rae?"

Raven felt the water in her eyes and quickly put up her hood.

"Something scared you didn't it? What happened? Are you OK?"

"There's someone in my head…"

"Rae?"

"And I don't know who it is…" she almost whispered, a tear fell down her cheek.

Beast Boy took her in his arms and embraced her tightly. "It's OK, Rae. It's OK."

She leant forward into him and stared into space, fear flashing through her violet eyes.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Chapter 3 done, thanks for all of you who reviewed...


	4. Act 1, Chapter 4: Investigation

**Chapter 4: Investigation**

Vic and Kori, better known as Cyborg and Starfire in disguise, continued their trek through Jump City. Cyborg had memorized all the people who had told the two disguised Titans that had said they disliked or didn't trust Raven, and he gulped at the length of it. Raven wasn't popular; not at all popular.

"I believe it is time we head back to the Tower, friend Vic," said Starfire.

Cyborg smiled back at her. "Agreed. We don't want to leave B and Rae together for too long."

"I will be able to fly us home, but we shall need to take off the faces of others."

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah. Just go ahead and slip that ring off."

They both took off the rings and their two forms fizzled slightly before changing back into the orange alien girl and the half man, half robot of the Teen Titans.

Just as Starfire was about to lift Cyborg up and fly him back to the Tower, a man turned the corner. He had jet black hair and wore a business suit with a red tie. As soon as he saw Cyborg and Starfire, his face reddened in anger.

His wife, a black-haired woman who stood next to him, saw this and tried to calm him down and steer him off in another direction. The man however marched towards Cyborg and Starfire aggressively.

"You!" he yelled angrily.

"Can we be of assistance to you sir?" asked Starfire.

"You, Teen Titans! Calling yourselves heroes! You're nothing but a … but a… couple of kids messing around with superpowers!"

"Did we do anything to offend you sir?" asked Cyborg, being sure to loom over the man as best he could.

The man was unphased. "If you were real heroes, you would have saved my son!"

The wife tried to pull him away, but the man would have none of it.

"One of you has healing powers, and you can't even heal the sick!" he continued, pointing his finger. "If it were up to me, you'd suffer just like he did! Especially that girl with the healing powers, she'd pay first."

"What was your name sir?" said Cyborg calmly as he struggled to keep an angry Starfire at bay.

"Jim Newman. And don't you forget it. One day, you'll remember it more than any other name in the who's who."

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

Robin walked through the prison corridor, various super-villains were held in cells either side, and even Robin couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the jeers that every single one of them gave him. He didn't show it though. He knew better than that.

Raven had taken down many criminals, but only five major villains in Jump City Jail would still hold a grudge. Robin dismissed Cardiac and Overload as simply being too stupid to possess Raven and that left three on his list: Adonis, Doctor Light, and the Amazing Mumbo.

He reached Mumbo's cell and looked in at the long-nosed old man sitting inside. The old man sat down-heartedly slumping in his seat.

"I thought you were only blue when you had your wand," said Robin.

Mumbo looked up and sneered. "Very funny Robin. What does the Boy Blunder want with me now?"

"What do you know about Raven?"

Mumbo stood up and walked closer to Robin. "My old assistant, eh? What's wrong with her? Someone hung her up by the ears?"

Robin just looked at Mumbo, determination showing through his mask.

"I don't know a thing Robin. But now I know something's up and it would only delight me in making it worse."

"I've got my eye on you Mumbo."

"Maybe you should be keeping your eyes on Raven. You never what she might do…"

Robin reached through the bars, grabbed Mumbo and slammed him up against the cold steel of the prison bars. "You do know something! How?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Mumbo sneered.

Robin grunted and pushed Mumbo back into his cell. Then he turned away, letting his cape swirl around him. Robin grunted as he was sure he heard Mumbo mutter: "Have a nice 'knife'."

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

Raven sat on the couch and downed her fifth mug of coffee. Her bloodshot eyes darted around the room as Beast Boy filled up her jug of coffee.

"Rae? Are you sure this is a good idea? You need rest."

"I can't fall asleep. What if…?"

"I know, Rae. Just… don't blame yourself."

"What happens next Beast Boy? I could hurt someone else… or you."

"We'll be fine. It's you we're worried about."

Beast Boy's communicator interrupted the moment by beeping the familiar rhythm. Beast Boy pulled it out and looked down into it. Robin's face illuminated the circle.

"We need to talk," said Robin. "Alone."

Beast Boy nodded. "I gotta…"

"I know," said Raven. "Go already."

"Lay back and rest. You don't need to fall asleep to relax," Beast Boy said before walking out of the room.

Beast Boy flicked open his communicator. "Ok. What's up?"

Robin's face lit up half the screen as Cyborg's and Starfire's faces filled the other.

Robin started it off. "Raven's not popular here at the jail, even among the guards."

"Same here," said Cyborg. "There are several people in town who don't like her at all."

"What about Malchior?" asked Robin.

"It seems normal, but I'm no expert on creepy magical books."

"Why did you not ask friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"She's really stressed. She used her mirror…"

"And?" asked Robin.

"There's someone inside her. But she can't tell who."

"Dang it," said Cyborg.

"Where is she now?" asked Robin.

"She's in the main room, drowning herself in coffee."

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

Raven lay her head back on the couch. She felt her eyes start to close and jerked herself awake, but her eyelids only grew heavier. She couldn't hold them up anymore. She closed her eyes, curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

"So do we have a list of top suspects?" asked Robin.

"Keep Malchior and the Puppet King on there," said Beast Boy.

"Already done that. I've also added Adonis, Doctor Light and Mumbo, but I want to keep Mumbo at a higher priority. He knows too much."

"Understood," said Cyborg. "Put Jim Newman on there from us."

"Do not forget the receptionist at the station of police," said Starfire.

"Right. Yeah… What was his name?"

"I believe it was Dennis Silversmith."

"Jim Newman and Dennis Silversmith," Robin repeated. "Got it."

"You might wanna put Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth on there too," said Beast Boy. "Considering they were so close to the start of the explosion."

"Good idea," said Robin.

"OK. I better get back to Raven. She probably needs more coffee. "

"You show those coffee beans, B!" joked Cyborg.

Beast Boy scowled.

"Everyone head back. We'll be there in ten minutes," said Robin.

"K. Later," said Beast Boy, switching off his communicator and walking back to the main room.

The massive door of the room slid open, revealing an empty room with Raven's coffee mug spilt all over the floor. "Raven?" he questioned.

He heard something and he spun to the side, just in time to see Raven's fist collide with his face.

He fell to the ground with a groan and Raven stood over him, a blue sheen in her eye for a moment before it disappeared.

"No…" Beast Boy muttered.

Raven smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Beast Boy.

"I have my reasons. You should understand them," said Raven in her own voice, but it was out of her monotone and didn't suit her.

Beast Boy grunted.

"Say goodbye to your precious Raven," Raven said as she walked away from Beast Boy towards the kitchen.

"No!" yelled Beast Boy, trying to tackle her from behind but missing and sliding along the floor.

"I know you can do better than that," said Raven.

Beast Boy growled then leaped to his feet. He swung with his fist, but Raven blocked it. Raven swung and he dodged it. Before long, the two were a full-fledged fistfight across the main room of Titans Tower.

Raven swung at Beast Boy and he flipped onto the top of the couch to avoid her blow."This isn't about you!" yelled Raven.

"If you involve Raven, you involve me!"

"That's right. You love her, don't you?"

Beast Boy remained silent. It was incredibly odd to have Raven tell him he loved Raven.

Raven yelled angrily and hit Beast Boy hard across the face; he fell off the couch and sprawled out across the floor, near Raven's spilled coffee.

"You can't stop me," said Raven. "Not this time." She smiled menacingly and turned towards the kitchen.

She pulled out another sharp knife, and drew back her sleeve. She laughed once before the door sprang open, revealing Cyborg and Starfire.

Quicker than a flash, Starfire had flown towards her and knocked the knife clean out of Raven's hand. "Exit my friend now!" the Tamaranian yelled. Raven struggled against her, but was no match for Starfire's strength. Starfire drew back her hand and hit Raven in the chest, quite lightly, and Raven went flying backwards, slamming hard into the fridge.

Cyborg ran over to a stirring Beast Boy and helped him up. "You OK, B?"

Raven stirred as well and clambered to her feet.

"Friend? You are well! I am very sorry for my hitting you," said Starfire embracing Raven.

"You…? Oh, no…" Raven muttered, coming to terms with what had just happened and seeing Beast Boy on the floor with a large bruise on his face.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"Raven… She fell asleep and then… she…"

"She what?"

"She beat the crap out of me…"

Cyborg couldn't help but smile, but Raven felt the tear in her eye and pulled up her hood before she ran out of the room.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

A few hours later, a knock came at Robin's door. He sighed and being taken away from his work, then walked to see who it was.

"Raven?" he asked confused.

"Robin. This is getting out of hand. I need your help. And I need it now."

4-4-4-4-4-4-4--4-4-4-4-4-4-4--4-4-4-4-4-4-4--4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

The plot deepens... Hehe... I love cliffhangers... Thanks for reviewing guys.. Glad you like it. 'Til next update! Cheerio!

NEXT:- Raven goes to Robin for help. But things go from bad to worse when tragedy strikes...


	5. Act 1, Chapter 5: Blood

To my reviewers ---- (In reverse chronological order)

10001 --- Interesting theory. Of course, this has all been planned out in advance and I know who it is, but I'm not going to say this out loud here for obvious reasons. One thing though, the blue sheen in her eyes was intended to show that she has indeed been influenced by the Puppet King's explosion and wasn't supposed to indicate a specific eye color… But I'm not going to say anything more in hopes of not giving it away, but saty tuned for the identity and how the TT solve the problem!

kkori --- My schedule was wrong! It doesn't air until next week! I'm really sorry if I pulled you away from anything important! Hope you enjoyed the story…

HighFlyer09 --- The abundance of 'really's put me into a really good mood! Thanks very very very very much and enjoy!

UrbanOphelia --- Please don't die. It'll mean a ton of paperwork for me. j/k. Glad you enjoy it and please keep reviewing!

Sparrowing --- Breathe, buddy! Whoever's possessing want to kill her not you! But please keep reading and reviewing…and I hope it keeps you on the edge of your seat.

Regrem Erutaerc --- Wow. You really go all out. Not that this is a bad thing at all. I appreciate your criticism. I realize Raven's emotions tend to get tangled up in fanfics and I hope I don't take her too out of character. If I do, please tell me the offending part and I'll do my best to alter it and not do it again. The entire point of this website is for people to enjoy the stories I write… If you don't then I've missed the point. Just don't forget that trauma changes people and having these things happen to you is the definition of trauma… lol. Also, I watched Spellbound the other night and realized my mistake. Malchior however is a key part in this story and I need him open for the Titans. Let's just say Robin made Raven move the book so he could keep closer eye on it. Deal? Anyway, thanks for all your criticism and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

kittykat --- The plot thickens… It will keep doing so too so… Enjoy!

MCLBLUE --- Cliffhangers are very fun to write and it keeps you guys reading… Glad you like the story. Keep reviewing!

animeobsessed3191 --- I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much. Enjoy the rest!

SpiritoftheRavens --- Why, thank you very much. I'm really flattered. I hope all of your friends like it as well. Be sure to tell me… And don't forget to keep reading and reviewing!

Whitefang88 --- You'll find out soon enough…! Keep reading and reviewing!

d --- I have and I will! Glad you enjoyed the story!

Arielle --- Is it chocolate chip? Chocolate chip's my favorite. Glad you liked it! Please keep reading!

Lykos Syndrome --- And you'll get it. I've really gotten into this…

LadyHood --- Don't panic, it's okay. I forgive you. Just don't do it again! j/k. Glad you like it my friend. Please keep reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your help/support/praise/criticism… whatever…

thechosenone --- I will. Glad you like it. And are you really the chosen one? 'Cause if you are I want your autograph.

vasdrkangel --- Thanks for your review. I'm really glad you liked the story.

gothic goddess 14 --- Glad you think my story's awesome… It took ages to think up… Please keep reading and reviewing.

nicole --- Don't worry I will. Glad you liked the story.

To those who read it but didn't review it… Review! (and enjoy!)

**Now on with the show…..**

**Chapter 5: Blood**

Cyborg splattered an ointment on Beast Boy's face. "Man… She hit you pretty hard. Ruptured a couple blood vessels."

"I'm fine, Cy. What is this stuff anyhow?"

"It'll stop it from swelling. Just sit still, dang it."

Beast Boy sighed.

"What's up?"

"This complicates things…"

"I know. Raven could hurt someone else."

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Whoever's inside Raven doesn't want to hurt anyone but Raven… But seems to be really angry at all of us. It doesn't make sense…"

"Dude. Don't worry about it. We've got the greatest teenage detective in the world on our side. We're gonna figure this out. Raven'll be OK."

Beast Boy sighed. "I hope you're right, pal. I really hope so."

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

"So before we go through with this," said Robin, handing Raven a cup of herbal tea. "I need to know why."

"Isn't it obvious? I can't risk hurting any of you," Raven returned, taking a sip from her cup.

"We'll be fine. It's you we're worried about."

"I know. But…"

"But what?"

"I hurt Beast Boy," Raven said, bowing her head. "What if next time it's someone else or I take it a step further?"

"You didn't hurt Beast Boy. Someone else did."

"Through me, and what if…?"

"What?"

"What if she figures out how to use my powers?"

"Whoever it is hasn't used your powers yet."

"Yes, but Starfire gained my powers when we switched bodies, soon whoever it is might be able to use my powers."

"Your powers need control."

"No, my emotions need control. My powers are a simple as concentrate and say the words. And the words aren't exactly exclusive information."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

Raven sighed. "I'm just worried it's closer than you think."

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

As soon as Beast Boy and Cyborg walked out the hospital wing, Cyborg began to walk off in the direction of the exit.

"Dude. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find an old friend," Cyborg replied, a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

"Something a little less cryptic. I'm really sick of mysteries."

"I'm gonna go find Jinx."

"Jinx?" said Beast Boy, slightly taken aback.

"She can sense souls in objects. I was gonna check Malchior and Puppet King."

"What makes you think she'll help you?"

"I have my methods," Cyborg said with a smirk before leaving.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Robin struggled with the chain, but finally managed to make the latch catch. Raven grunted softly as the chains was tightened across her chest.

"You sure about this?" asked Robin.

"Yeah."

Robin fastened another chain, this time around her waist. Raven was hoisted up on a diagonal table; much like an operating table and Robin used new chains he'd stolen from Cyborg's garage to tie her down.

"Have you told Beast Boy about this?" asked Robin.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Beast Boy's heart is in the right place, but…" she paused briefly as Robin tightened another chain around her stomach. "He'd overreact."

"Overreact?"

"He'd stress over it. He…" she paused out of difficulty to find the words. "He cares too much."

Robin straightened up and looked her in the eye. "He loves you, you know."

A lump formed in Raven's throat. "I… I know."

"And?"

"And we're going to change the subject."

Robin sighed and fastened two chains around her legs. "OK. That should hold you. Are you ready for this?"

"You do have a failsafe right?"

"Yeah. Your head. Whoever this guy is loses control when you get hit on the head. It happened both times when Starfire threw you against the fridge and when Beast Boy tackled you. I think he also loses control at high velocity, like when he forced you off the Tower, but that's not the point."

"OK," she gulped. "Let's do this."

"Alright. Good luck."

"I think it's you who'll need the luck Robin."

"I'm sure you'll cooperate," Robin smiled and put two tablets into a Styrofoam cup of water. He walked up to Raven and slowly let her drink from it as he held it up for her, since her own hands were strapped down.

She looked at him. "Good luck Robin," she said wearily as the tranquilizers in the water began to kick in.

He smiled back at her, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Cyborg walked up to a run-down house on the edge of the city. After the Titans had destroyed Brother Blood's headquarters for the final time, the H.I.V.E. had run off in their separate directions. This was where Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were currently holed up. He let the lump in his throat subside, then knocked on the door.

There was hurried whispering from inside, then Jinx flung the door open with a fistful of pink magic pointing right at Cyborg.

"I just wanna talk," said Cyborg, raising his hands slightly upwards.

"And why should I listen?"

"Hear me out and I'll be sure that Jump City grants you amnesty for your recent crimes."

"What?"

"They'll pretend they never happened."

Jinx stayed silent in thought.

"It'll give you a start to start over. A clean slate. You won't need to live in this hellhole for much longer."

Jinx hesitated but slowly lowered her fist. "Fine. I'm listening."

Cyborg smiled and walked inside as Jinx closed the door behind him.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Raven's eyes snapped open. She struggled against the chains, pushing her form against them.

"You can't break them," said Robin who sat on a chair on the other end of the room, looking directly at Raven. "We made sure of that."

Raven's eyes glowed blue momentarily. "So you finally got smart."

"Tell me. Why her?"

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do. And I want to know them."

"I won't tell you."

"Yes, you will."

"Never."

"Who are you?"

"You still don't know? I thought it was obvious by now."

Robin stood up, keeping his eyes fixed on Raven. He walked right up to her and looked her right in the eye. Raven struggled more. "Those chains are designed to hold the T-Car up in the air as Cyborg works on it. You will never be able to break them. So tell me, who are you?"

Raven spat at Robin, hitting him in the face. He groaned and wiped it off.

"I'll get out of here and when I do you can say goodbye to your sweet Raven," Raven yelled loudly.

"How are you going to get out of those chains?" said Robin, menacingly. "Enlighten me."

Raven grunted, and face wrinkled up in a sadistic smile. She looked down at the chains that bound her.

Robin looked down in brief confusion, then figured it out. He muttered a brief "No…" then hid behind his cloak.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven. Black energy surrounded the chains and then exploded outwards, breaking the chains into tiny pieces that flew around the room like a hail of bullets.

Robin deflected the pieces of chains with his bulletproof cloak. When he felt them stop, he quickly extended his Bo Staff and swung at Raven's head.

Raven brought her arm up and deflected Robin's blow. Out of instinct, Robin swirled his staff round and hit Raven hard in the side. She cried in pain and fell to the floor. Robin swirled his staff again and brought it high above Raven, ready to strike.

"Go ahead Robin!" screamed Raven. "Hit me! Hit me as much as you want! I can let the Boy Blunder finish my job for me!"

"Who are you?" yelled Robin frustrated.

Raven yelled out and struck out with black magic. Robin got hit with the full force of the blow and went flying into the wall. He grunted, and fell to the floor in a heap.

"This is why you're fighting a losing battle, Robin," said Raven, climbing to her feet. "Because none of you can bare to hurt your sweet Raven; Your precious Raven!"

"We'll stop you…" Robin grunted, obviously in pain.

"No you won't. None of you will ever find out who I am. Never."

"You underestimate us."

"I never wanted to bring any of you into this," said Raven. She reached back towards a window, and it was surrounded by a black aura before it smashed into several sharp pieces of glass. The glass floated towards Raven and swirled around her hand like a deadly vortex surrounding her fist. "But you leave me no choice," she continued, "because, you, Robin, are getting too close."

"No…" Robin muttered.

Raven pointed towards him, the glass swirling round her hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Beast Boy's ears stood on end. A scream, coming from Robin's room.

He jumped out of his seat and shifted into a cheetah before he ran to Robin's room with all the speed he could muster. He reached the door and saw Starfire already there. The screams of pain suddenly stopped.

"Star! Knock it down!" he yelled at the alien.

Starfire complied, slamming her fist into the top of the door, knocking it down in a single swoop.

Inside, Raven stood in a pool of blood. Robin was nowhere to be seen, and Starfire called out his name: "Robin! What have you done with Robin?"

Raven put her hand out and a piece of glass shot into it. She caught it smoothly and placed it next to her neck.

"Raven!" cried Beast Boy.

"Move and she dies," she said menacingly at Beast Boy and Starfire. The two Titans froze instantly. "Of course," Raven continued, "don't move and she dies anyway." She began to slowly drag the sharp glass across Raven's neck, letting the blood seep slowly out. She winced once, then smiled.

Suddenly, a red object flew out of nowhere, hitting Raven hard in the back of the head. She cried out, then fell unconscious into the pool of blood as the red bird-a-rang clattered beside her. Behind her, lying down, Robin held out his hand as if he had just thrown something, then grunted and fell limp to the floor.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, running over to him. He had pieces of glass shoved into him at regular intervals up his spine. Starfire put her hand over his mouth. "He's breathing…" she said.

"Get him to the hospital wing," said Beast Boy. Starfire nodded, picked Robin up very carefully and flew out of the room urgently.

Raven stirred and Beast Boy helped her up. She opened her eyes and saw the blood underneath her. She stayed silent in shock, then muttered. "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked at her solemnly.

"What did I do?"

"It doesn't matter now," he said with his lip quivering, reaching over to her and wiping the blood of her face with his thumb.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

Stay tuned…. Hehehehehe…


	6. Act 1, Chapter 6: Battle

I'll do a review history thing on my next chapter… because I'm running out of time right now it is mother's day after all….. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6:- Battle**

The machine marched its regular rhythm of tuneless beeps. Underneath it, Robin lay unconscious on the bed with Starfire clutching his cold hand.

"Will he be alright?" asked Raven.

"Yes…" said Starfire, her voice devoid of its usual perkiness. "But he will be like this for a number of days."

"I'm sorry," said Raven, bowing her head.

Starfire stood up, letting go of Robin's hand. "The blame does not belong to you."

"But it was me…"

"No. It was someone else. Someone evil and we discover who they are and punish them."

Raven stayed silent for a moment. "Thank you Star," she muttered before she phased through the floor.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Jinx.

"Yeah please," replied Cyborg.

"Does Cyborg drink Gatorade or was it only Stone who did that?" she shot at him.

"I guess I deserved that one."

Jinx huffed and sat down, without getting Cyborg a drink.

"Anyway, I came here for a reason," said Cyborg. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"That explosion with the Puppet King… It affected Raven. It put someone else's soul inside of her."

"What and you think it's me?"

"I never said that."

"But you thought it."

Cyborg leant back in his chair. "You gonna let me finish or not?"

Jinx sighed. "Go ahead."

"I have a suspect. But I need your help to prove it."

"Who is it?"

"Malchior."

"Who?"

"An ancient dragon who's been stuck inside a book for god knows how long."

"Of course," said Jinx, sarcastically. "Why do you suspect him?"

"One, he's got a serious grudge against Raven and two, I figured that the person possessing Raven will be in a comatose state because he's inside of her. But, because he's in a book, we can't tell."

"Don't be so sure about point two."

"What?"

"You Titans are always so self-centered. Did it ever even occur to you that Raven wasn't the only one affected by the blast?"

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Beast Boy walked down the corridor of the jail, a stern look on his face. His footsteps echoed around the drab walls and steel bars as the lights flickered on over his head as he walked past.

The head guard, Edward West, approached him. "It's Beast Boy, right?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Sorry, we don't normally see anyone but Robin around here."

"He was … incapacitated."

"Nothing too serious I hope."

Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Let's move on."

West took the hint. "Robin's filled me in on everything. I presume you want to see the next name on his list."

"Please."

"This way," West said before stalking off down the corridor.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Jinx opened the door for Cyborg. Inside, Gizmo was desperately trying to teach Mammoth how to play Go Fish. As soon as Cyborg walked into the room, both of them jumped to their feet and yelled almost in unison: "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Ever since that explosion," said Jinx, ignoring her two companions. "Whenever Mammoth falls asleep, Gizmo just passes out, then Mammoth wakes up with Gizmo in his body. It's the weirdest thing."

"Jinx! What are you doing?" yelled Gizmo angrily.

Jinx continued to ignore them. "Here let me show you." She raised her hand and shrouded it with pink magic, then she pointed at Mammoth. "Sleep," she said eerily.

Mammoth nodded absent-mindedly and sunk to the floor before crawling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"Oh, no…" muttered Gizmo, before he suddenly fell unconscious, falling to the ground in a disorganized heap.

Jinx let her magic subside and turned to Cyborg. "Watch."

Mammoth's eyes snapped open and gleamed blue for an instant. "Crud!" he yelled. "What the heck did you do that for?"

Cyborg's eyes widened.

"See what I mean?" said Jinx.

Mammoth climbed to his feet. "For the final time, what the heck is he doing here?"

"He needs our help. He said he'd give us amnesty."

"Why should we help you?" sneered Mammoth.

"Don't listen to him," said Jinx. "Let's go."

Cyborg nodded and walked out of the room, Jinx on his heels. The door slammed shut and Mammoth sighed and looked back at the unconscious Gizmo. "Man, I'm short…" he muttered.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Raven phased through the door to her room and she stood motionless as she looked around her room.

She'd hurt Beast Boy. She'd almost killed Robin. This was getting out of hand. She couldn't depend on anyone else, just in case the same thing happened as it did to Robin. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

She picked up her meditation mirror and closed her eyes for a brief moment. A tiny red whirlwind appeared in the center of the glass and slowly grew until it sucked the teen witch right into its reflective surface.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Beast Boy's communicator rang out its familiar tune. He pardoned himself to Mr. West, then flicked it open to reveal Cyborg's image looking up at him.

"I have news," his friend said.

"What?"

"I've been talking to Jinx. We're looking for someone who passes out without reason whenever Raven falls asleep."

"I have no idea how you figured that out, but thanks."

"You OK little buddy?"

"Yeah…"

"Final answer?"

"Shut up and get back to the tower. Did Star fill you in on what happened?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

Beast Boy nodded. "Alright, later," he said before flipping his communicator shut.

Mr. West continued to lead him through the corridors until he got to one cell with a teenage black-haired boy inside.

"Adonis," Beast Boy said.

Adonis' head sprung upwards. "Beast Boy."

Beast Boy turned to Mr. West. "Can we have a minute?"

The head guard nodded and stalked off.

Adonis spoke up. "What do you want?"

"What do you know about Raven?"

"Raven? She's the hot dark chick."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "What else?"

"That I attacked her in those beast forms we were in. When I driven on by my primal instincts, I chose her for… well, you know. Of course her little green boyfriend bailed her out so she has nothing to worry about."

"What else?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. You can't make me say anything from out there."

Beast Boy growled and shifted into a fly, flew through the bars and shifted back into his human form. "In here though," he growled. "You'll tell me what I want to know."

Adonis grunted and charged him, but Beast Boy shifted into an orangutan and shoved him against the wall. He reverted back to human form. "Is it you?" he yelled angrily, shoving Adonis against the wall again.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Raven stood on a lonely rock in the middle of nowhere. She sighed. This was her mind. She looked around, then hopped to another rock, letting her powers guide her through the air. Eventually, she came to a small rock that was high above the others. She scanned around, looking around the recesses of her own mind.

There was Happy, frolicking around in her pink cloak. Intelligence was over there, reading a book. Brave was over there, throwing things at moving targets.

And there… Raven gulped. On a lonely rock far below any others was a black shadow, a creature with gleaming blue eyes, looking upwards at her.

She jumped off the rock, letting her cloak billow behind her. She cut through the air before landing smoothly on the rock, next to the shadow.

"Who are you?" she muttered.

But no reply came. The creature was still and silent. Absence shined in its blue eyes.

Raven got frustrated and punched the creature hard, where its face should be. It let out a loud groan and fell to the floor.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Adonis let out a loud groan and fell to the floor as Beast Boy punched him hard in the face. Beast Boy picked him up by the scruff of the collar and growled ferociously at him.

But Adonis did not do or say a thing. He was unconscious.

At first, Beast Boy assumed he had hit Adonis too hard, then Cyborg's words rang through his head. Fear flashed through his eyes. He dropped Adonis and got out of the cell using his insect trick.

"West!" he yelled. "West!"

The head guard appeared. "What do you need?"

"Does he often pass out without reason?"

"Well, yeah. But we assumed it was a side effect to the chemicals."

"Then why don't I pass out like that?"

The head guard shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Raven…" Beast Boy muttered before shifting into a cheetah and running as fast as he possibly could out of the jail.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Raven stood over the creature with her fists clenched.

"You're not asleep," said the creature in a vile, growling voice.

"No."

"Where are we then?"

"This is my mind. And you do not belong here."

"What are you gonna do? Kick me out?"

"Yeah," Raven snarled, unleashing a punch.

The creature blocked it and hit Raven with the palm of its hand, unleashing black magic. Raven groaned and flew through the air before she slowed herself down with her own powers. She watched the creature float into the air, black magic smoking from her hands.

"We both have your powers here, Raven."

"That may be true. But I can use them a heck a lot better than you can."

The creature screamed and charged towards Raven, cutting through the air like a knife. Black magic surrounded it like a deadly spear.

Raven grunted and hurled two massive rocks into her path. The creature's magic broke through them and continued its path.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, shrouding herself in a bubble of black magic as the creature collided with it. Both of them yelled in pain as the black magicks collided, making Raven's entire mind ripple with power.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

Starfire had not stopped clutching Robin's hand when her communicator went off.

Beast Boy's face was urgent. "Star! Get to Raven!"

Starfire's reaction was instant. She was out of the hospital wing before Robin's hand fell back to his bed.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

The creature and Raven went flying backwards through the air. Raven straightened herself out first and pushed her hand forward. A massive black hand surged forward, hitting the creature and forcing it against one of the many floating rocks.

The creature grunted and reached upwards. The entire rock surrounded itself with a black aura and flung itself towards Raven.

Raven reacted, slicing through it with a blade of black magic, but as soon as she was clear of the smoke and rubble. The creature had charged her and hit her hard in the face with its fist.

Raven went flying through the air and collided with the stone floor of a rock beneath her as the creature unleashed powerful kicks to her jaw. "Who's. Better. Now?" the creature screamed at her as it continued to kick her relentlessly.

The creature stopped kicking. "Does any of this have any effect on the real world? Probably not, nothing that Raven thinks means anything anyway. Right?"

Raven looked up and groaned.

"Be happy Raven. I'm getting out of your mind, but I guess this isn't quite what you had in mind."

The creature shot upward as a red whirlwind formed in the dark air.

"No!" yelled Raven.

The creature turned back to her. "Tell your boyfriend he should visit me more often," it snarled before it flew through the red whirlwind.

6-6-6-6-6-6-

In her room, Raven shot out of the shiny surface of the mirror and slid across the floor. She groaned and stood up, rubbing her stomach slightly. The, she looked around and smiled as her eyes glimmered blue.


	7. Act 1, Chapter 7: Brutality

**Chapter 7: Brutality**

"Friend Raven?" Starfire yelled as she pounded on the heavy steel door. After her third call with no reply, she grew concerned and unleashed her eye beams and began to cut a circle into the steel door.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Inside, Raven stared at the door with a fierce glare in her eyes. She picked up Raven's meditation mirror and looked deep into it. "I have to grant it to you Raven. You certainly know how to grant me easy pickings."

A small, distorted image of Raven appeared inside the looking glass. She was obviously inside her own mind and hammering against the boundaries of it. She threw endless attacks against the barriers, but without any effect. "Leave her alone!" Raven yelled.

In the real world, Raven chuckled at her counterpart's struggle. She took the mirror and held out her hand to the metal door and smirked. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Starfire was almost done with the circle when the steel frame of the door was surrounded by an eerie black aura. She yelped once in surprise as the heavy metal door ripped itself from the wall and flew into her. Raven laughed loudly as she saw the alien girl being crippled under the massive door.

Starfire grunted and threw the door off of her. She was bruised all over her face and hands, and stood up with difficulty. Green globes surrounded her hands as her eyes glowed a shining shade of emerald. "Leave my friend now!"

Raven grunted in frustration at the alien's resilience. Starfire yelled loudly and sent a powerful starbolt at Raven, who deflected it with a shield of black magic. Then, the teen witch flicked her wrist, sending a spike of black magic from each finger directly at Starfire.

Starfire instinctively raised her arms to defend herself and the spikes of black magic passed straight through her arm, impaling her skin. She screamed in pain and sunk to the floor as the magic dissipated, leaving bloody holes where they'd been.

Raven smiled evilly, then walked over to Starfire, grabbing her hair. She held the mirror out in front of her and hoisted Starfire by the hair up to the mirror's level. "How does it feel, Raven? How does it feel to lose everything you care about?" Raven screamed into the mirror as the ghostly image of Raven in the mirror sunk to her knees in despair.

Raven grunted and hurled the mirror across the room, leaving it dented, but intact, at the other end of Raven's gloomy room. Starfire whined in pain as the blood seeped out her arms and Raven pulled her viciously up to her eye level by her hair.

Suddenly, a green tiger leaped into the room, slamming hard into Raven. She crashed into the wall, groaning in pain as Starfire fell weakly to the floor.

Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and helped Starfire up. "Star, you OK?"

The Tamaranian nodded weakly in response.

Raven grunted and lifted her hands as she slowly rose into the air. She looked right at Beast Boy with a scowl, then raised her hand. The meditation mirror flew cleanly into her hand and she gripped it tight before soaring out the window.

Beast Boy watched her fly out of the window, then turned back to Starfire. "I gotta get you to the hospital wing."

"I will be fine. You must pursue Raven."

"But…"

"Please. I do not wish friend Raven to come to harm."

Beast Boy nodded and slowly laid Starfire on the ground. "Be careful Star."

She nodded and watched as Beast Boy shifted into a falcon and flew out the window at astonishing speed.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Cyborg's communicator sang the little tune as he drove the T-Car.

Jinx rode shotgun. "Phone," she said drably.

Cyborg answered it by pressing a button near the stereo system of his car. Starfire's bruised and bloody face appeared on the bottom left side of the windshield.

"Star!" said Cyborg worried at his friend's injured appearance. "My God. What happened?"

"Raven has again been taken over by the mysterious criminal."

"Are you OK though?"

"I am well. But Beast Boy is pursuing Raven through the skies. He may be in need of some assistance."

"OK. Thanks Star. Now get yourself to the hospital wing."

Starfire nodded and the screen turned off.

"Looks like we're not going to the tower after all," said Jinx.

"Guess not," said Cyborg, spinning his car around. He pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and the bottom left part of the windshield lit up with a map of Jump City. "Now, Raven, where are you?"

Jinx was taken aback. "You know your tech, don't you?"

Cyborg smiled at her comment and let a small hexagonal shape scan the maps of Jump City. Soon it passed over a green dot and beeped several times. "OK. There's Beast Boy. Man, he's gunning it… So if the criminal forgot to ditch Raven's communicator she should be around about…"

The hexagonal cursor moved forward and beeped when it passed over a purple dot. "Gotcha," said Cyborg triumphantly.

Jinx smiled, slightly impressed. "So where is she?"

"One sec. She should be…" Cyborg's face flashed over with confusion. "Right on top of us."

A large thud rang from the top of the T-Car.

"Good guess," said Jinx as Raven's hand pierced through the roof of the T-Car surrounded by a spike of black magic.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

In the hospital wing of Titans Tower, Starfire staggered through the door. She held her arms close to her chest to stop the blood and she let the tears flow freely. She stumbled over to one of the workbenches and nearly fell upon it as her body grew weaker from blood loss. She took a bandage and wrapped it around her left arm, letting the white fabric stain itself in blood.

She yelped in pain as she tightened the bloodstained bandage and she sunk to the floor as her outfit became soaked with blood and tears. Then, a brief sound groaning sound came from behind her.

She jumped up, startled at first until she realized who was groaning. Robin was awake.

She went over to him, invigorated by his recovery and he looked at her painfully. He reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders. She winced in pain from her wounds, but Robin didn't seem to notice. He pulled her close. "I know who it is…" he muttered, each word a raspy breath.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I know who it is…" he repeated. "You need to call Beast Boy… before its too late…" he muttered, before his grip went loose and he fell unconscious once more.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Raven growled as she punched through the roof of the T-Car with powerful spikes of black magic. Below her, Cyborg tried his best to control the T-Car.

"Enough," muttered Jinx angrily, undoing her seatbelt. She rolled down the window with a button, grabbed the top rim and flipped onto the roof of the car.

Raven's violet eyes locked with Jinx's pink ones.

Raven's eyes glowed briefly blue. "What are you doing here?" spat Raven.

"Getting rid of you," retaliated Jinx.

A blade of black magic fizzled into being in Raven's hand. Jinx summoned up a pink, but otherwise identical, one in her hand. They remained still for a moment on top of the speeding car, then they both leapt forward, their blades clashing with no sound but with a massive flash that sent black and pink sparks raining down onto the roof of the T-Car.

"She knows her magic," Cyborg chuckled to himself as he kept the T-Car as steady as possible.

The blades flashed as the two teen witches fought each other. The blades danced around, leaving eerie trails of black and pink in the air. Suddenly, Jinx was caught off-guard and received a slash of Raven's blade across the belly for her mistake, followed swiftly by a fist to the jaw. Jinx groaned in pain and flew off the T-Car, crashing into the pavement and rolling in the T-Car's wake, leaving a trail of blood from the wound across her stomach.

Raven cackled and looked down at Cyborg driving the T-Car. Her eyes glowed again as she pointed at the steering wheel and engulfed it in a black aura.

"Oh, crap," muttered Cyborg looking up. Suddenly, the steering wheel turned swiftly right against his will. The tears screeched against the hard surface of the road as the T-Car lost its balance, swerved and crashed into a fire hydrant, side on.

The T-Car flipped up and over and Raven gripped onto the top of the T-Car, knowing the impact of the car would crush her to death. She laughed maniacally as Cyborg screamed.

A green blur came quickly, darted under the falling T-Car and swept Raven off its roof. The car crashed with an echoing sound as the fuel tank exploded.

"Cyborg!" yelled Beast Boy, hastily putting Raven down and running to the burning wreck of the T-Car. "Cyborg!"

A metal fist penetrated the side of the T-Car and Cyborg stepped out. "Go and stop Raven," the mechanical teen muttered to Beast Boy as he looked over his singed circuits and burnt metal plating. "Now!"

Beast Boy spun around to where he put Raven down. Nothing was there. "She's…" he spun back to Cyborg. "The real Raven should have woken up. Something's happened."

Cyborg nodded and smacked his own arm a couple times. "She still hasn't dropped her communicator. She's headed south, but be careful, most of my sensors are on the frizz."

Beast Boy nodded. "You go and check on Adonis. He's the one behind all this. I'm sure of it."

Cyborg nodded as he watched his friend shift into a hummingbird and fly away.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

"Jinx?" questioned Cyborg, helping the witch up. "You OK?"

"You came back?"

"You risked your butt for me back there. I owed you one."

"Thanks. I think."

"I need to go to the jail, but I can drop you off at the hospital if you need it," said Cyborg, honestly concerned.

Jinx clutched her stomach. "No," she looked towards the smoldering wreck of the T-Car. "But how do you intend to get there."

Cyborg smiled. "The old fashioned way." He took Jinx in his arms, then jumped with all the strength his legs could muster in their current state. He easily scaled the building, and effortlessly jumped to the next one.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Beast Boy was following Raven in the form of a dragonfly. She flew fast, very fast, but there was always a bigger fish, or a faster bird. Beast Boy looked slightly confused as her flight began to slow and start to descend. But, then he became more determined than ever and stayed as close on her heels as possible.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Cyborg burst into the jail, Jinx on his heels. "Mr. West!" he called loudly.

Mr. West appeared in a couple moments, his hat was lopsided. "What is it sir?"

"I need an immediate appointment with Adonis."

"He's currently in the hospital. Room 4," said West. "This way."

They followed West for a few moments, then he waited outside as Cyborg and Jinx went inside.

Inside, Cyborg stood wide-eyed as Adonis sat in his chair, perfectly healthy and definitely conscious.

"You're awake…" Cyborg muttered.

Adonis nodded with a grin on his face.

"You're not supposed to be awake!" yelled Cyborg, slamming his fist down on the wooden table in the center of the room.

"Sorry mate," said Adonis with a grin.

Cyborg yelled and punched Adonis hard in the jaw. The teen went flying off his chair and into the wall, his lip bleeding profusely.

West burst into the room. "What happened?"

Jinx looked at the bloody Adonis, then turned to the head guard. "He fell."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Beast Boy crept cautiously into the dreaded cave. Raven was in here. _It was just a hiding place, _he kept thinking to himself, unable or unwilling to think of any other reason.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Raven looking up at the Stone statue of Terra. "Raven?" he muttered,

"You know perfectly well it isn't Raven," came the eerie echo of Raven's voice.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Raven turned around to look at him, her violet hair hanging over one of her eyes. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet Garfield?" she said, almost in Raven's regular monotone, but with a creepy alien undertone.

She outstretched her arms to mirror the statue above her. "Have you still not figured it out?"

7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

One more chapter to go……..

This was a long chapter…. And bloody. Wow. OK. Now here comes an A/N. I do want to write a sequel, but tell me should I do that sequel as another BB/Rae story or a Cyborg/….. probably Jinx story? Review and tell me. Also, should IU keep on the same thread or make a new story? Up to you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story. --- Brit.

NOTE: This has nothing to do with Teen Titans... but I feel that I have to give Mr. George Lucas a formal thank you for the awesome spectacle that ended the infamous Star Wars saga. An utterly brilliant, fantastic, emotional movie that desrves every bit of praise it gets. Mr. Lucas, I salute you... And Mr. Vader --- Rise. Anyway --- if you haven't already go see it. It really is fantastic. In the words of Ms. Padme Amidala --- Star Wars has come to an end... and "it's breaking my heart"...  
LOL ---Brit.


	8. Act 1, Final Chapter: Together

**Final Chapter:- Together**

"No…" Beast Boy muttered in disbelief. "It can't… You wouldn't…"

Raven walked towards Beast Boy. "But, Gar, don't you remember finding me in the desert being chased by that giant scorpion, and how I interrupted your game of volleyball, and how we took down Mumbo, and how I gave my life for you!" Every sentence brought their faces closer together.

"Terra…" Beast Boy whispered her name in disbelief.

Raven smiled.

"No," said Beast Boy defiantly. "Terra wouldn't hurt Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked away from Beast Boy back towards the statue. "Oh come on B! We hated each other and you know it!"

"But why this?" he whispered, letting a tear fall down his green cheek.

"You want to know why Beast Boy? I'll tell you why," Raven practically screamed, pointing up at the statue. "I may look dead, but I'm aware! Every minute of every day, I'm aware and every minute I was in there, I dreamed that you would rescue me. That you'd figure out some way to save me and we could be together again. Like we were meant to be!"

Raven snarled under her breath. "But you never did save me. I had to save myself. I was just starting to realize how foolish I was for relying on you when a massive flash of blue light blinded me. And the next thing I know, I'm in a comfortable bed, in silk pajamas. If I'm honest with you, B, I thought I was dead!"

Beast Boy sunk to his knees and slumped against the cave wall in disbelief. Raven continued; "Then, I realized I wasn't dead! I was Raven! I was in Raven's body! My first thought was to come and find you and tell you everything. But then, a thought came into my head," Raven tapped a finger against her skull. "This was my chance to find out about Raven and I knew that if I told you, you would tell everyone and Raven would hide everything. That night was my only chance. So I read Raven's diaries."

Raven looked Beast Boy dead in the eye as the blue glimmer passed over her violet pupils. "And you know what Gar? You're on every damn page! Every page is Beast Boy this, Beast Boy that. Gar did this and Gar did that. You were encouraging her! From the things I read in her diaries, you hugged her several times; you'd been kind to her…" Raven breathed, calmed herself down and continued. "I knew what was happening. You were falling in love with Raven." Raven turned away from Beast Boy back to the statue. "You met me that night and I was so mad, I threw a book at the door. Do you remember?" She looked back at him. "Don't you understand Beast Boy? She was trying to take us apart all this time. She didn't like me because I grew closer to you."

"But why did you try to kill her?" asked Beast Boy, rooted to the spot by fright, curiosity and determination.

"I decided early on that she needed to go. She wasn't allowed to come between me and you. No-one is allowed to do that. I planned to do it the next day when you were fighting, just jump in front of an attack. But as the sun came up and the real Raven woke up, I found myself forced back here." Raven looked up at the statue again. "I remained bound to the statue. So I tried to jump off the building, but you stopped me. Every time you stopped me."

Raven looked Beast Boy in the eye. "Well, not anymore. Tonight, I'm gonna finish what I set out to do." She raised her hands and four large sharp boulders shot from the stony earth surrounded by black auras in each corner of the large cave. She twisted her wrist and they all pointed turned to point towards her.

"No!" Beast Boy cried, jumping towards Raven and making one last effort to save his fellow Titan from herself. Raven spun around and laid a punch on Beast Boy's jaw as he pounced towards her, sending the changeling crashing into the solid earth below the statue.

"Stop trying to save her Gar! She was trying to tear us apart! Don't you understand? We need to be together!"

"What makes you think I'd love you after you killed her?"

"Because that's who you are, Beast Boy. Ever since your parents died, you need someone to be there for you. You had me…" she spared a painful glance at the statue, "and I became … inconvenient, so you went to Raven. And when's Raven's gone who are you going to go to? We both know Starfire's way too hooked up in Robin to even notice you're in the room. So who will it be? Jinx? Who else?"

Beast Boy said nothing in reply.

"Exactly," Raven spat. "You'd come crawling back to me. It's who you are Beast Boy!"

Raven turned back to the rocks and looked at them with a fierce glint in her eye. "Everyday I was in that statue, I was dreaming of you whilst you were dreaming about your precious Raven. This is your doing Gar."

She spared him one last glance as his eyes darted, desperately trying to think of a way to save Raven. She laughed at it.

"Azarath…" she started.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Starfire ignored her own condition as she spoon-fed Robin. He was conscious now, but he was very weak and was obsessive over the identity of his attacker and Raven's possessor.

"Star… You have to call Beast Boy…" he kept whispering after he spat out what food Starfire had fed him.

"Robin. Tell me the name. You must tell me the name," she said, but he only responded with the same answer for the umpteenth time.

"You have to call Beast Boy…"

Then, finally he rasped out the words. "Star… It's Terra…"

Starfire dropped the bowl she was using to feed Robin and ran as fast as her condition would allow her to the main room, where she quickly dialed up Beast Boy's and Cyborg's communicators.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"…Metrion…"

Beast Boy was desperate. His mind was overflowing with a million thoughts and he couldn't control a single one of them. Raven was going to die. And it was Terra doing the killing.

Raven, his long-time friend and teammate was about to be killed… and he couldn't let it happen. But it was Terra inside of her. The girl he had fallen in love with… The girl who changed his life forever… The thoughts swirled in his head and he knew what he had to do, he had to make the biggest decision of his life in no more than two seconds.

His communicator rang and he ignored it. One second…

He eyed the sharp rocks and Raven. He looked at her face, twisted and alien because of Terra's presence, but still beyond beautiful. She was his friend… His teammate… And something much more. He couldn't let her die.

He would never let her die.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Cyborg answered his communicator as he dashed out of the jail.

Starfire's image appeared. "Cyborg! It is Terra!"

Cyborg swept Jinx off her feet and leaped high into the air, not needing to reply to Starfire's message. He bounded from building to building as fast as his damaged legs could carry him. Sparks rang from the soles of his metal feet, but he didn't care. He had to get there and he had to get there fast.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"…Zinthos," said Raven and the rocks shot towards her, surrounding by their black auras. Raven cackled.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed, and moving faster than any normal human, shifted into his gorilla form. Then he brought his powerful fist down upon Terra's delicate stone form. The statue crashed and crumbled as Beast Boy put his fist through its very core and allowed it to tumble to the ground.

The energy around the sharp rocks dissipated and Raven screamed aloud and clutched her throat as if she were choking. She fell to her knees and shook violently until a silvery blue girl emerged from her body.

The statue's head fell to the floor of the cave, shattering into hundreds of stone shards.

The silvery blue form of Terra rose from Raven's body and flew upwards. She looked at Beast Boy, screamed in despair, then burst apart into a million tiny specks of nothingness.

Raven's lifeless form fell to the ground, still and void of any spirit. Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and ran over to her, cradling her head in his arms. Then he rested his head on hers and let his cries echo around the cave as his tears splashed onto her face.

The clang of heavy metallic footsteps rang out throughout the cave, but Beast Boy didn't acknowledge his best friend's entrance. "B?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy looked up to see Cyborg and Jinx. "She didn't get back up… Something must have happened." He sobbed and again rested his head on hers.

"Wait…" said Jinx. "I sense something."

Cyborg turned to her. "What?"

"There's someone in here. It feels like … Raven."

Beast Boy abruptly stopped sobbing and looked up. Jinx began to walk around the cave like a bloodhound sniffing out its target, then she found it under a few pieces of rubble, but still unharmed. She held it up for Beast Boy to see. "Raven's meditation mirror."

Beast Boy laid Raven's head down on the hard ground and dashed over to Jinx. In the mirror's reflective surface, they could see Raven sitting down and leaning against a rock, she had tears streaming down her face.

"She's alive…" muttered Beast Boy.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Robin groaned and climbed out of bed. His back ached and he could barely walk, but he was alright. He could survive.

He staggered to the main room to find Starfire leaning against the back of the couch, hugging herself weakly.

"Star?"

She looked up. "Robin, you should not be up."

"You're hurt."

"I am well."

"No, you're not," Robin said, squatting down next to her. He carefully took her bandaged arm. "Who bandaged this?"

"I did," she moaned weakly as he touched her sore arm.

"You did well considering how much pain you were in. Come on, let me redo it."

He slipped his hand around her waist and helped her stand, then they slowly walked to the hospital wing together.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Raven leaned against the pillar of stone in the deep recesses of her mind. She let the tears stream openly down her face as she thought about what she had done to Robin and Starfire. She knew that very soon, it would all be over and her thoughts would evaporate into darkness and death would claim her. She just prayed to whatever gods she could think of that Beast Boy would be alright.

Then, on the dark horizon, she saw a figure, leaping from rock to rock, coming towards her. She wiped off her tears and prepared herself… If the creature had returned, she would not give up without a fight.

But, as the figure leaped closer, she saw the green tint of his skin in the eerie light of her mind. She sobbed happily and smiled. It was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy landed in front of her and the two stood staring at one another for a couple seconds. Then, Beast Boy pulled her into a hug and he held her close to him. "Man, it's good to see you."

Raven smiled and returned the embrace. She wasn't used to this emotional state of hers, but luckily nothing would explode because this was the one place she could feel. Here, she was free.

Raven felt Beast Boy slowly pull away. "Is it over?" she asked.

"It's over."

"Then… Who was it?"

Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat. "It was… Terra," he whispered.

"Oh, God," Raven muttered under her breath.

"But it's over."

"What about Star…?"

"Star's fine. So is Cyborg."

Raven looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'll…" he choked out the words. "I'll be fine." He turned away from her and looked around. "There any way out of this place?"

"If I'm the only one in my body, it should be as simple as..." She raised her hands and the red whirlwind materialized above her. She looked back at Beast Boy.

"Jumping through," she finished.

The two stared at each other for a minute, feeling themselves drift closer.

"No…" muttered Raven, turning away from him.

Beast Boy took her hand. "What? What's wrong?"

"Don't you see? It wouldn't work."

"We could make it work."

"I can't feel Beast Boy! Every time we'd get close, something would explode. It would never work."

Beast Boy dipped his head and let his hand drop free of hers. Raven sighed and began to float up towards the whirlwind.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Beast Boy's head and he grabbed her hand again. "Raven. You can feel in here, can't you?"

Raven floated back down to Earth. "Yes, but we can't stay in here forever."

"But we can come in here. We can be together in here and outside you can be your regular creepy self."

Raven looked up at him confused.

"We can make it work," Beast Boy said.

She stared into his eyes and felt herself drift closer to him. She didn't turn away.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"He's been in there a long time. Are we sure he's OK?" Jinx asked Cyborg as they stood alone in the cave.

"No. But he can handle himself," Cyborg answered as he clutched the mirror tightly in his hand.

"Will you just look?"

"There's no need."

"Just do it."

Cyborg sighed, and looked into the mirror.

When he saw Raven and Beast Boy's current predicament, he groaned loudly and dropped the mirror to the ground. "Did not need to see that," he muttered, hitting his head repeatedly.

"What?" asked Jinx as she picked up the mirror and looked into it. Then, she groaned loudly herself and turned away from the mirror. "Will you take me home now?"

"Only if you carry that thing," he indicated the mirror.

"They're your friends," she said, pushing the mirror towards him. "You carry it."

"Nuh-uh," Cyborg muttered as he pushed it back towards her.

"I'm not carrying it!" Jinx yelled pushing it towards him.

"Neither am I!" Cyborg yelled loudly as their arguments began to echo back at them.

**END**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

There we have it! Finito! We are done! Please tell me what you think and be sure to check back on this tory because the sequel will be posted as soon as I finish the first chapter. Thank you all very much for reading, for all of your kind reviews and for putting up with all of the cliff-hangers. … Anyway, thanks again and until next time ---- Farewell. – Brit.


End file.
